revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight: Re LIVE
ReLIVE Logo.png|Official logo (JP) ReLIVE Logo WW.png|Official logo (WW) (stylized as Shōjo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE-'') is a smartphone game developed by A-Team and Bushiroad. It was initially released in Japan on October 22, 2018 for Android devices and October 28, 2018 for iOS devices. A global version of the game of released on April 22, 2019. Gameplay ''Revue Starlight: Re LIVE is a character-collecting role-playing game featuring 24 characters from 4 different acting schools, including the nine main characters from the anime. Players are tasked with building a team of up to five characters and using the team to win turn-based battle sequences (called Revues) and earn rewards. For Revues found in Story mode as well as during Events, players battle against enemies exclusive to Re LIVE called Korosu. At the start of the turn, the player may fill up to six attack slots with attacks members of the team. It is important to consider that stronger attacks will fill up a greater percentage of attack slots. As Stage Girls take damage from enemies, their Brilliance gauge will increase. When the Brilliance gauge is at its maximum capacity, they will be able to perform their Climax Act, an attack that deals significantly more damage. If multiple Stage Girls perform their Climax Act within the same turn, they may perform an even stronger attack, referred to as a Finishing Act. If all Stage Girls lose their HP or if the team fails to defeat all enemies within the turn limit, the player fails the Revue and does not earn rewards. VS Revue This style of Revue is similar to that of Story mode except that instead of battling Korosu, players battle each other. With each victory, players earn chests, which can be opened to receive rewards after a certain number of hours. Players begin at the Bronze Rank, and achieving a certain number of consecutive wins allows the player to raise their rank to Silver, then Gold, then Legendary. Stage of Dreams This type of Revue tasks players with battling enemies across 100 levels using two different teams. Advancing levels unlocks rewards, including an exclusive four-star memoir. Stage Girl and enemy HP do not reset after each battle, and players must wait 24 hours before resetting again. Story Main Story This game features a new story that takes place after the events of the TV anime, in which the girls are thrust back into the world of the Revue auditions by a mysterious woman who tasks them with battling mysterious figures called Korosu. School Stories There are four different side stories for each of the schools. These are unlocked by completing portions of the main story. * View Seisho Music Academy's School Story. * View Rinmeikan Girls School's School Story. * View Frontier School of Arts' School Story. * View Siegfeld Institute of Music's School Story. Event Stories With every event, there is a story to accompany it. Each story is composed of six parts. Category:Game